Observation systems with one or more observation devices are used for different applications. Exemplified observation devices are space observation devices, earth observation devices, weather observation devices, environmental observation devices, traffic observation devices, security/surveillance devices, vehicle environment observation devices (e.g. camera and/or sensor in e.g. a car), and the like. An observation device usually comprises at least one observation unit, such as one or more sensor(s) and/or instrument(s). An observation unit is configured to observe at least one observation object e.g. by monitoring at least one parameter related to said observation object. The observation object may be the space, traffic, earth, weather, facilities, public space, living species, oceans, environment and the like.
The observation device is usually controlled by a central control device. In particular, the central control device can transmit a first instructions data set in order to control the observation device such that the observation unit measures at least one parameter in accordance with said instructions data set. In addition, as a result of the observation process the observation unit may be configured to provide at least one observation data set regarding the observation object comprising at least one or more measured parameter value(s) to the central control device.
An exemplified prior art observation system 100 is shown in FIG. 1. The observation system 100 comprises a central control device 102, such as a control room 102 or the like, and an observation device 104 in form of a satellite 104. The satellite 104 may be a weather satellite 104. In order to observe the observation object, i.e. the weather, the satellite 104 comprises an observation unit 106 configured to monitor at least one weather or meteorological parameter. For instance, the observation unit 106 can comprise one or more sensor(s) and/or instrument(s) for measuring one or more parameter(s) related to the observation object.
Based on the measured one or more parameter(s), the observation unit 106 provides at least one observation data set to the central control device 102. More particularly, the observation unit 106 can be connected with a communication unit 108 of the satellite 104. The communication unit 108 is configured to transmit at least the observation data set to a central server 114 of the central control entity 102 via a communication connection 112 and a communication unit 110 of the central control entity 102.
On the one hand, the central server 114 is configured to store the one or more observation data set(s), to analyze the one or more observation data set(s) and/or to provide access to one or more observation data set(s) or analysis result(s). For instance, the central server 114 may have evaluating means configured to evaluate one or more observation data set(s). The central server 114 is configured to allow access to the observation data set(s) and/or results. For instance, authorized client computers 116 can access said data under the control of the server 114.
On the other hand, the central server 114 is configured to control the observation device 104. For instance, the central server 114 can transmit an instructions data set to the satellite 104 in order to instruct the satellite 104 and/or observation unit 106 to monitor one or more specific parameters.
In addition, the observation system 100 comprises a plurality of client computers 116. The client computers 116 can communicate with the central server 114 via a further communication unit 118 of the central control entity 102 and a communication network 120.
However, a disadvantage of such observation systems is the server-client structure of these systems. Usually, the at least one central control device comprises one or more server(s). The observation device and/or the client computers are formed as clients. A disadvantage of server-client structures of this kind, particularly the server (or platform), apart from the high transaction costs, is that the central instance or central server manages confidential data, such as access data for controlling and operating the observation device, observation data sets, or user data. A persistent problem affecting the central instance is that of protecting the confidential data stored on one or more servers from access by unauthorized third parties. In particular, a high degree of security expenditure is required, in order to prevent said data from being tampered with. This in turn leads to higher transaction costs. A further disadvantage is the complex and costly infrastructure for providing the described server-client structure. Furthermore, it is not possible to control the observation device by a client computer in a simple and secure manner.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an observation system with at least one observation device, wherein a remote access to the observation device is enabled in a secure and, at the same time, simple manner.